une vie banale pas si banale
by mistix-love
Summary: On veut toute être une princesse, mais pas quand on doit devenir la femme d'un inconnue surnaturel !
1. prologue

**Titre:** _une vie banale... pas si banale._

 **Genre:** fiction

 **Disclamer:** les personnages ne m'appartienne pas ( malheureusement _ sauf certain, tout ceux qui ne font pas partie du manga Diabolik Lovers et Kingdom Hearts sinon c'est pas à moi )

 **Note de l'auteur:** cette histoire n'a pas le moindre rapport avec Kingdom Hearts et Diabolik Lovers mise apart quelques nuances peut être de l'anime Diabolik Lovers mais j'empreinte juste les personnages, elle se déroule maintenant dans notre siècle ^_^

 **attention !:** Cette fiction est complètement tirer de mon imagination, elle comportera des scènes un peu choquante donc attention jeunes lecteurs ou lectrices.

 _ **Prologue**_

Qui aurais cru qu'un jour je deviendrais " princesse ", oui oui princesse !

Je suis qu'une lycéenne moi ! Aah oui laissez moi me présentais: Je m'appelle Andréa Blades j'ai 16 ans, une fille très banale qui sort avec ses copines, célibataire, dans une famille de classe moyenne, rien de spéciale quoi. Je suis pas une top modèle physiquement mais je plaît à beaucoup, plutôt timide mais avec mes potes une vrai folle, BANALE quoi !

Alors pourquoi faut-il qu'il y est ces 6 ... bidules* qui viennent remettre toute ma vie en doute ?!

J'étais bien dans ma petite vie et maintenant tout vas basculer.

* Bidules ... oui j'ai pas trouver mieux ^_^

breeeeef voila court le prologue je sais mais bon le chapitre 1 vas annoncer la couleur ^^

Désoler pour les fautes d'orthographe je fais au mieux vraiment et c'est ma première fiction que j'écris alors si vous avez des requête ou quoi que ce soit merci, aller bisooooous :)


	2. Chapter 1

**Titre:** _une vie banale... pas si banale._

 **Genre:** fiction

 **Disclamer:** les personnages ne m'appartienne pas ( malheureusement _ sauf certain, tout ceux qui ne font pas partie du manga Diabolik Lovers et Kingdom Hearts sinon c'est pas à moi )

 **Note de l'auteur:** cette histoire n'a pas le moindre rapport avec Kingdom Hearts et Diabolik Lovers mise apart quelques nuances peut être de l'anime Diabolik Lovers mais J4empreinte juste les personnages, elle se déroule maintenant dans notre siècle ^_^

 **attention !:** Cette fiction est complètement tirer de mon imagination, elle comportera des scènes un peu choquante donc attention jeunes lecteurs ou lectrices.

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée. Le pire jour mais en même temps le meilleur jours. Laissez moi vous expliquer le pour du contre.

Pour: Tu revoit tout tes amies, et ... c'est tout !

Maintenant le contre: Nouveau professeurs, nouvelle classe, nouveaux élèves, tu stress, tu sais pas qu'elle tenue tu met rien ! la misère totale sérieux.

Bref je me suis lever à 5h du mat, pris mon petit déjeuner et j'ai jouer un peu sur mon pc jusqu'à qu'il soit 6h du mat. ( pourquoi je me lêve aussi tôt ein ? je suis une grande geek et je vis plus la nuit que le jour même si je suis obliger pour les cours )

Pour ma tenue d'aujourd'hui j'hésite beaucoup ... jeans noir ou blanc ? chemise à carreaux noir et blanc ou mon petit haut très mignon à dentelle noir qui m'entoure le cou ? mes basket blanche ou noir ? ( je suis beaucoup soit trop clair soit trop sombre ), je pris donc mon haut noir à dentelle avec mon jeans blanc et mes belle basket légère je laisse mes cheveux châtain aux pointes blonde colorer lâcher car je n'aime pas les attacher, un peu de crayons, de mascara de fond de teint je préfère être très simple.

Je pris donc mon bus à 7h15. Plus je voyait le paysage défilais plus j'étais à la fois stresser et impatiente.

Mon téléphone à la main et ma playlist dans mes oreilles sont les seules chose qui me font rêver, la musique me fais oublier tout soucie, elle ma sauver en quelque sorte.

Je prête pas attention aux élèves qui monte et remplisse le bus petit à petit. Le bus et bruyant: des retrouvailles de certain, d'autres qui font comme moi écouteur aux oreilles, certain qui font tout pour pas qu'on s'intéresse à eux on retrouve un peu de tout, des nouveaux élèves comme des anciens. Soudain 6 garçons montent dans le bus, je jette un petit cou d'œil. Je remarque que ces des nouveaux car je l'est est jamais vue, mais je m'attarde pas et repasse à ma musique quand j'entends quelqu'un me parler, j'enlève donc mes écouteur et me tourne pour écouter mon interlocuteur.

\- Pourrais-je prendre place ? me dit l'inconnue.

Je jure devant Dieu que si j'étais sans manière je le plaquerais au siège de suite ! Il as des yeux vert tellement envoutant que je reste sans rien dire comme une idiote. Il sourie alors malicieusement, se qui me glaça le sang et me fit réagir instantanément !

Je lui fit donc oui de la tête et il s'assit sans rien dire.

Je vis les 5 autres installer respectueusement derrière et devant nous ce regardant entre eux, moi je repris court à ma musique et mes penser essayant d'oublier le beau jeune homme à coter de moi. Arriver enfin devant le lycée je suis libre !

Je m'évade comme une voleuse mais voila moi je suis ... maladroite* et comme une belle autruche** je tombe mais je sens quelqu'un me rattraper. j'ouvre les yeux et voit le beau jeune homme aux yeux vert. Du moins c'est ce que je croyais mais c'est yeux était plus vert ... rouge ... ils étaient ROUGE ! J'aurais du crier, ça se comprend mais j'étais plutôt ... fasciner d'un tel rouge. Je vis les 5 autres garçons le regardant noir, et croyais moi si leurs regards étaient des flingues... il serait déjà mort je vous l'assure !

Il me lâcha alors et me tourna le dos sans un sourire ni un mot et partie rejoindre ces ... amis je pense. Je décida de partir aussi retrouver mes deux meilleures amies, Laurène et Gwendolyne. Elles sont toutes ma vies et m'ont beaucoup aider dans mes problèmes, sans elles je ne serait rien. Elles se sont jeter sur moi comme des bêtes du coup on est toute les trois tombées ! Tout le monde nous regardaient bizarre mais franchement je m'en fou. On se releva et on se raconter nos vacances ( du peu ou on c'est pas vue car on a passer pratiquement toute les vacances ensemble ) mais la sonneries nous fîmes arrêter. L'heure de rentrer on y est, je mis mon téléphone sous silencieux et bras dessus, bras dessous on marcher vers l'entrer.

Beaucoup de monde ... TROP même et j'aime pas ça on voyait rien d'écrit sur les fiches mais enfin les gens commençait à s'éparpiller par petit groupe: certain heureux et crier, certain déprimer. Seconde ... seconde ah Seconde B ! Ma classe et avec qui ? Laurène ! Malheuresement Gwen se retrouvais en D elle avait pas voulut continuer l'espagnol contrairement à Lolo et moi.

Gwen déçut partie en direction de sa classe pour rencontrer son professeur principale du nom de ... Mr bretel je croit.

Nous on alla vers la salle 14 rejoindre Mme Jemin une prof d'anglais j'ai de la chance j'adore les langues*** moi.

On était les premières à arrivées quand soudain je vis entrer ...

* * *

ahahah suspense ! on verra tout ça dans le chapitre 2 ! ^^

je suis sadique je sais :p

* c'est la fille maladroite qu'on retrouve dans tout les bons film ahaha ^^

** oui bah j'ai rien trouver de mieux ! x)

*** langues = anglais, japonais ect pas autre chose hein ! xD

encore désoler des fautes d'orthographe sincèrement !

bref chapitre je sais pas si il est trop court ... trop long enfin dites moi ! review please ça fera plaisir (/_^)


	3. Chapitre 2

**Titre** : une vie banale... pas si banale.

 **Genre** : fiction

 **Disclamer** : les personnages ne m'appartienne toujours pas _

Note de l'auteur: cette histoire n'a pas le moindre rapport avec Kingdom Hearts et Diabolik Lovers mise apart quelques nuances peut être de l'anime Diabolik Lovers mais j'empreinte juste les personnages, elle se déroule maintenant dans notre siècle ^_^

 _ **attention**_ !:Cette fiction est complètement tirer de mon imagination, elle comportera des scènes un peu choquante donc attention jeunes lecteurs ou lectrices.

Avant de commencer à lire veuillez lire ceci:

 _ **MEEEEEEEEERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**_

non mais sincèrement merci à vous pour vos reviews mais c'est super sympa et vos messages m'ont fait mais énormément plaisir du coup CHAMPAGNE ! :)

mes réponses à vos reviews

 **girl-fanatique** : merci beaucoup sa me fait mais énormément plaisir et oui mais je tient à m'excuser pour les fautes je sais que c'est pas trop agréable comme même. :)

 **sorikuhearts** : merciiiii ! En espérant que le 2 te plaise alors. ;)

 **blackdragon** : oui en effet les cours ! d'ailleurs la je sèche ! ( OULALA C'EST PAS BIEN ! :o ) mdr en espérant que tu me suive longtemps et que sa te plaise toujours autant ^^

 **lovezeref** : aaaaanw mais c'est trop kawaii ! Oui bah sa fait trop plaisir parce que la fiction je l'est faite exprès car j'aime KH et Diabolik Lovers donc si sa te plait bah tu me rend vraiment heureuse. T'inquiète je pense que tu voudra étrangler certain ! ahah et oui je sais qu'on aimerais plus long car moi aussi j'aime long mais je t'avoue que c'est vraiment très très compliquer... on croirais pas mais si. Mais je vais essayer ! car je sais que c'est mieux et puis si vous me le demander bah je ferais tout pour répondre à vos demande. ( Bonjours le roman que je t'est fait ) Enfin bref merci à toi et je vais essayer de m'améliorer pour la longueur ;)

Enfin bref juste BONNE LECTURE !

Chapitre 2

Quand soudain je vis entrer le beau garçon sujet perturbateur de mon cerveau depuis ce matin. Ce gars et tout simplement à croquer: il est grand, des yeux vert brillant, des cheveux court de couleur rose-rouge mais c'est trop compliquer à d'écrire car c'est tellement inhabituelle, mais dans ce lycée tout le monde fait ce qu'il veut ( t'a même une filles gothique cheveux arc-en-ciel et elle est recouverte de tatouages et de piercing c'est pour vous dire ) enfin bref il est à tomber !

La sonnerie retentit alors me sortant de ma douce rêverie et quand je compris que j'étais entrain de le regarder depuis déjà bien 10 min et qu'il me regarder malicieusement je déglutit.J'avais pas remarquer, je me sens un peu idiote sérieux, heureusement Laurène s'installa et je fit de même a coter d'elle à écouter ce que notre professeur nous disait sauf que Laurène m'interpella soudainement.

\- Ta une touche à l'entrer.

\- De quoi tu parle ? demandè-je intriguer.

\- Le gars aux yeux vert ne ta pas lâcher du regard une seconde débile !

Et en effet quand je regarda la place ou se trouver l'inconnue je pu m'empêcher de rougir. Il me sourie et me fit un clin d'œil, je doit vous avouer moi c'est pas un peu que je suis timide mais plutôt énormément ! Quand je ne connait pas encore la personne c'est normal et la je resta tétaniser. Heureusement l'heure de manger sonna ( je t'aime sonnerie ! :-* ) On alla donc rejoindre Gwen à la cafeteria, nous primes place quand un garçons aux cheveux violet vint à notre rencontre, il était dans le bus avec les autres me semble t-il, il me regarda fixement devant moi avec son nounours en peluche dans ces bras devant lui, je voulut rire mais je me retint quand il me lança un regard noir. Décidément les regard noirs c'est leur truc ! pensè-je. Il rigola alors si cruellement c'était à faire peur juste avant de me dire:

\- C'est bien toi !

Je fis une tête surprise ! " c'est bien toi ! " mais ça veut dire quoi ça ?! Mais voila Gwen elle a fort caractère celle la et voyant que je ne réagissait pas ... elle la fait, sauf que elle c'est plutôt.. cash.

\- Tu veux quoi toi le gamin ?! lui lança t-elle

\- Excuse moi je ne t'est pas parler donc si tu veux rester en vie tu devrait ne plus me parler sur ce ton, dit-il ne me quittant pas des yeux une seconde.

\- Répète pour voir ! dit-elle se levant brusquement.

Les yeux du garçons devint rouge, je ne sais pas si il y a que moi qui avait remarquer mais elle ne réagir pas ni une ni l'autre. Il voulut alors se tourner vers Gwen quand monsieur yeux vert* l'arrêta brusquement, il se mit devant le garçon aux cheveux violet et je vis les 4 autre l'emmener loin.

\- Désoler pour ce soucie, mon frère na pas pu se retenir, expliqua monsieur yeux vert.

\- Ouais bah la prochaine fois je le tape ce gamin ! répondit Gwen

\- Non non c'est pas sa faute pardon ! dis -je lançant un regard noir à Gwen qui s'assit sans plus rien dire mais bien ronchon à coter de Laurène qui regarder sans dire un mot en mangeant sa salade tranquille, presque elle capter même pas.

\- Merci de ta gentillesse Andréa.

\- Tu connait mon prénom ? demande-je surprise.

Il me sourie et me tourna le dos. Pourquoi on répond jamais à mes questions pour le peu que je parle ?! Enfin bref le déjeuner fini nous retournâmes en classe et la fin passa très vite. Je dis au revoir à mes copines avant de partir dans mon petit apart car oui je vis dans un apart, je voulais absolument faire mes études dans ce lycée mais c'est sans compter que le lycée se trouve à plus de 6h de chez mes parents.. donc mes parent me paye un apart et moi je travaille les weekend pour les aider en payant la moitié. C'est pas le grand luxe non plus mais 1 chambre 1 salon cuisine et 1 sale de bain me suffise largement puis j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Je m'affale sur le canapé et zappe les chaines puis je mis mon bain à couler pendant que je chauffer des pattes de la veille au micro onde. Je mangeais vite fait avant d'aller me déshabiller et de plonger dans ma baignoire. Je plongea alors entièrement réfléchissant à tout ce qui s'était passer pour se premier jours, c'était bien étrange quand on y repense.

Je reste un moment sous l'eau car j'ai beaucoup de respiration jusqu'à que je sorte enfin la tête.

Bref je pense que me coucher et la meilleur des solution.

1 mois c'était écouler depuis la rentrer. Rien de spéciale à part métro, boulot, dodo devrais-je dire et que je ne connait toujours pas les 6 inconnues qui me troublent toujours autant mais qui eux me connaissent et j'avoue ils me font peur avec leur regard surtout leur changement inhabituelle de couleur ! Les cour était terminer je sortie et commença à marcher jusqu'à chez moi quand je sentit quelqu'un me retenir par le bras, je me retourna pour voir qui était la personne et c'était monsieur yeux vert.

\- Tu viens avec moi, me dit-il.

Ouah bonjour la politesse, ou plutôt la violence ! :/

\- Euh non je croit pas désoler, lui dis je sèquement.

Il pouffa de rire et d'un coup le noir complet.

* * *

* ouai c'est son surnom ^_^ pourrie ?! ouai je sais mdrrrr

Voilaaaaa 2 chapitre ! ( bof bof je vous dirais ... :/ je l'aime pas trop la j'avoue complet ! )

trop long ou trop court je sais pas dites moi et surtout oublier pas de review ça fait toujours plaisir ^_^


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Titre:**_ Une Vie Banale Pas Si Banale...

 _ **Genre**_ : fiction

 _ **Disclamer:**_ _**TOUT**_ les personnages ne m'appartienne pas ! _ ( malheureusement x( ! ) _**SAUF,**_ certains: tout ceux qui ne font pas partie du manga Diabolik Lovers ou du jeu KH.

 _ **Note de l'auteur:** _ Cette histoire n'a strictement AUCUN RAPPORT avec l'anime ou le jeu, appart exception quelques nuance de l'anime peut-être mais sinon j'empreinte seulement les personnages et non l'univers.

 _ **attention ! :**_ Cette fiction est complètement sortie de mon imagination ! ( et c'est un peu bordel dans ma tête vous verrez au fil du temps xD ) enfin bref il va y avoir des scènes pouvant fortement choquer donc jeunes lecteurs ou jeune lectrices je vous prierez d'aller jouer à la corde à sauter - heh - Heh x)

Maintenant passons aux rewiews d'amour ! 3

Je n'en est eu que une mais ça me fais grave plaisir comme même est je vais y répondre avec joie :)

 _ **Bonne Sae:**_ ta rewiew en un mot: magnifique, merci ça fais toujours chaud au cœur quand on lis ça donc merci beaucoup est j'espère que le suite te plaira malgré qu'il soit très court j'avoue. MERCIIIIII 3

Bref je sais c'est cour mais vous inquiéter pas quand ça partira en bordel ... bah sa va être bordel est trèèèèèèèès long xD

 _ **Chapitre 3**_

Bon récapitulons: six gars me connaissent mais pas moi, leurs yeux changent de couleur pour virer au rouge écarlate d'un coup et la moi une lycéenne tout à fait normal je me retrouve seul. Oú ? Aucune idée, la seule chose que je sais c'est que je ne suis pas ligotée ( Dieu soit loué ! ) que je suis dans un espace clos ou il fait extrêmement noir c'est bizarre.

C'est juste pas normal cette histoire.

Mais du coup si c'est pas normal alors moi non plus je suis pas normal, mais si je dis que je suis pas normal alors c'est normal de dire que je suis pas normal donc c'est normal, mais comme je suis pas normal c'est pas normal que ce soit normal ( R.I.P à vous mes amours de brebis xD ) enfin bref je perd la tête je crois.

Soudain une porte s'ouvre et une lumière aveuglante pénétra la salle ou plutôt la chambre plein de biblos vieux comme une chaussette ( ok j'arrête les métaphore pourrie ... ) de tapisseries, de tableau en tout genre tapissais tous d'une lourde couche de poussière. Par déduction je dirais que je suis surement dans le grenier d'une maison vue la poussière, les ameublement de la pièces, des poutres visible en bois au plafond et du nombre incalculable de toile d'araignée...

ARAIGNÉES !?

C'est bon je vais faire une crise cardiaque, je panique ! CALM DOWN ! Voila trop tard je pleure, je tremble je veux mourir de suite. Ma plus grande phobie au monde c'est bien celle la, les araignée ( - Jure on aurais cru que c'était la poussière xD - Ta gueule je lis la ! - oki ... )

et en plus de ça cerise sur le gâteau, leur piqûres, j'en suis allergique et elle peuvent même me faire mourir, mais sinon cool la vie. Je sentis alors des bras m'entourée la taille par derrière avec une main sur ma bouche. Le geste est délicat mais certes montrait la force de son intérêt.

\- Trop bruyante...

\- Hmmm ... dis-je en pleurant

\- Il t'arrive quoi ? me dit l'homme inconnue en enlevant sa main de ma bouche.

\- L... L... Les ... Les araignées !

\- Tu as peur des araignées ?

Je lui fis oui de la tête. Il se détacha alors de moi puis s'approcha de l'araignée devant la porte, la pris et la mis sur l'un des meuble pleine de poussière, c'est à ce moment la que j'aperçue qui était à la fois " mon sauveur " mais aussi mon kidnappeur.

Monsieur " yeux vert " ou plutôt Ayato Sakamaki.

Camarade de classe populaire auprès des filles de tout le lycée, même les filles de la région, égocentrique, manipulateur, salaud, connard, terriblement sexy ; qui ma enlever.

Toujours autant normal.

Bon arrêtons ça de suite !

je vais tout simplement partir d'ici vite fais, bien fais... doucement je recule vers la porte regardant Ayato pour être sur qu'il ne me regarde pas. Puis je me retourne pour pouvoir courir le plus vite mais c'est au moment précis ou j'allais me lancer dans le plus épique de tout les marathon que je me stoppa net comme une fourchette. ( - On a dit tu arrête les métaphore de merde ! - Désoler ... )

\- Tu veux aller oú comme ça ma jolie ? dit-il avec un regard à vous glacé le sang.

J'écarquille grand les yeux comme des citrons. ( ... xD ) mais comment as t-il pu arriver à l'entrer de la porte aussi vite et surtout devant moi ?! Il était y'a encore deux seconde à coter des meubles au fond entrain de poser l'araignée délicatement. C'est totalement Impossible !

Même moi qui suis sportive... euh ... sportive pour bouffer mais c'est pareil ! Bah je peux pas aller aussi vite ! C'est juste sur ... surhumain ... Oh mon dieu ! Je veux li poser la question mais je pense qu'il ne me répondra pas... Il va me jarter de la vie ( nouveau mot du dictionnaire de la France fait par moi xD ) mais en même temps comme on dit " qui ne tente rien, n'a rien " puis faut vraiment que je sache la, et je ne peux faire que ça en ce moment même alors ...

\- Qui es-tu vraiment ? lui dis-je essayant de cacher ma nervosité.

Il explosa de rire. je vois pas vraiment ce qui est drôle dans ce que je viens de dire la, et j'aime pas les gens qui se foute de ma gueule comme ça. Je lui envoie un regard noir remplie de haine envers son geste, puis je le vois alors s'arrêter petit à petit et alors il me regarde de haut avec un sourire narquois mais qui me fis frisonner de partout.

\- Tu devrais plutôt me demander " Qu'est-ce-que " je suis réellement.

* * *

VOILAAAAA enfin le pourrie et cour chapitre 3 est la xD

Sachez que tout ça je l'écrit pendant le cour d'histoire mdr voila voila je suis inspirer par l'histoire moi :)

enfin bref merci pour toute vos rewiews en général et puis hésiter pas si vous aimez bien juste un peu ou même énormément à aller vois ma deuxième fiction ! aller tchouss mes brebis 3


End file.
